


Sickeningly Sweet

by symer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symer/pseuds/symer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently they both have a setting where they’re sickeningly sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickeningly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a Drabble a try. lol. Here's my poor attempt.

The two young men were in the front lounge of their tour bus. They have been on the road for two days and Michael has taken over the back lounge for his gaming needs. So, the two youngest members of the band have been ‘leisuring’ at the front of the bus, because supposedly the way they act distracts Michael’s gaming.

They had tried to separate while lounging around in the back to accommodate Michael’s demand, but they were so naturally drawn to each other. One minute they were on the opposite sides of Michael, then the next they were sitting side by side, (Or you know, Calum would be on Luke’s lap) it’s not intentional! Like the lead guitarist’s think it is. It just happens, damnit!

But Luke digress’, that’s why they were here. Just the two of them, because apparently they both have a setting where they’re sickeningly sweet.

The crew and the rest of the band have isolated them. He doesn’t mind though, he loves spending his down time with the older man.

“Lukey! Why won’t your phone unlock?” Calum said pouting.

“Why do you need to unlock it?” Luke asked flatly. The blonde was relaxed; sitting down with his head on top of the back of the couch. He stared at the ceiling of the bus and wondered if it would be cool to put glow in the dark stars up there. The older man was leaning back on Luke’s side. The lead singer’s right arm was wrapped around the bassist’s waist, while his left arm was situated on the arm rest.

“I want to do a keek! We haven’t done a keek in awhile.” The raven-haired man explained excited.

It still impresses Luke sometimes how Calum could act like an overgrown puppy. He found it cute when he wiggles his head when he talks and the pout- it slays him. Oh, and let’s not forget the brown doe eyes. His boyfriend was dangerous. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands and eyes off him.

“Do it on your own phone.” Luke says with a shrug.

“But I want to do a double keek!” He says turning around to rest his arms on Luke’s chest with his head on them.

The lead singer looks down and he wishes he hadn’t because he was hit full force with Calum’s puppy-eyes.

“Pwease Wukey.” He said in a pathetically cute manner. “Cawum wants.” He continued jutting his lower lip out.

Luke stared at his boyfriend like he lost his mind. He knows that if he stares long enough, one of these day he’ll build an immunity to this. He will! Mark his fcking words.

…

…

…

But that day apparently is not today. He sighs.

“Fine!” He says in fake exasperation. He grabbed his phone from Calum's hand and showed him his passcode. “I’m tied down to a five year old.” Luke says fondly, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Scratching his scalp here and there. The older man melted when he heard the raven-haired man mewling in pleasure.

“Happily married to a five year old you mean.” Calum said cheekily.

Luke face palmed.

“That sounds so wrong, Cal.”

“You love me.” The bassist sing-songed.

“Yeah, and now I’m wondering why.“

"It’s because of my hot bod.” Calum said with a grin.

“Yeah, that’s probably it.”

Calum replied with his a huge grin. That is of course until what the younger man said registered in his mind.

“Hey!”


End file.
